kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
2019: Aqua Calls
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider movies tribute arc, starting with the film Movie War Mega Max. Thus it features the return and first televised appearance of Michal Minato (Kamen Rider Aqua), portrayed by Atsushi Arai. The episode also reveals Tsukuyomi's real name, Alpina. Synopsis A marathon athlete has suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and just so happens to have been one of Sougo's own high school classmates! Just then a Time Mazine appears before a concerned Sougo! Then descending from an early model version of the Time Mazine from the year 2050, is none other than Michal Minato, Kamen Rider Aqua from the future! He says he has come to the past in order to take Tsukuyomi and Geiz back to the future...! Plot Somewhere in the city, a sprint runner is suddenly disappearing after his bad performance at an event. The news reported this, and Sougo who watches it, recognizes the victim as Nishimura, his ex-classmate. The news then mentioned that these days, many people also disappeared in mysterious circumstances. Junichiro Tokiwa arrives with their breakfast and said that they're must be spirited away, which gives Geiz idea that the culprit of this disappearance events is an Another Rider. When they're discussing this, a vibration in the time-space is happening, ushering Sougo, Geiz and Woz to investigate. They arrive in a river, and soon enough a Time Mazine appears inside a distortion in time-space. Geiz recognizes the Time Mazine as an old model, from 2050 to be exact. Inside the mecha, here comes a blue Kamen Rider. As Sougo and Geiz prepare to fight, the Rider undoes his transformation and introduce himself as Michal Minato, Kamen Rider Aqua. He comes to the past to take Geiz and Tsukuyomi back to the future. At another place in the city, Heure is running from something when his movement, and the world around him, are slowed. Heure knows this as Heavy Acceleration effect, and soon enough, Another Drive appears before him. As the Another Rider prepares to finish him, Heure casts his time power and stops it. He then escapes as Another Drive recovers easily. He ran away to Ora's hiding place, she is confused why Another Riders still exist when Sougo became GrandZi-O and united all the Rider powers. As they feel hunted by Swartz, Heure proposes to seek shelter. Back in 95 DO, Woz introduces Minato as a Kamen Rider from the future, and he also came to the past before. Minato explains that Geiz and Tsukuyomi's presence in 2019 are ruining the future. He also states that changing the past is unforgivable. So, he ask again the both of them to come with him, back to the future. When Geiz is thinking about this, Junichiro says to Sougo that he has a friend waiting for him. Sougo and co are surprised at knowing his so-called "friends" are Time Jackers, Heure and Ora. Heure explains that after Swartz took Ora's power, he's hunting them now. So he asks for shelter for the two of them. Geiz of course rejects them as they've been enemies before, but Sougo accepts them instead. Back to the city, the scenery is darkened for some reason. In it, Nishimura was participating in a running event, and won easily. As he celebrates on his victory, an observing Swartz states that this is Nishimura's world now. At some place in the city, Tsukuyomi is chasing Tsukasa Kadoya to ask him about herself and Swartz. Tsukasa explains that he and Tsukuyomi are the same, as they came from another world. He always had a suspicion about Swartz, and came to a conclusion that Tsukuyomi and Swartz's presence in this world are responsible in the rise of Oma Zi-O. He also thinks that this world is deemed worthy of destruction because of that. As Tsukuyomi asks how he'd destroy the world, as Decade's power is stolen by Swartz, Tsukasa says the loss of his powers were a minor nuisance. He then says that both of them don’t belong to this world before taking his leave. In 95 DO, Junichiro forces Ora to cook some okonomiyaki as she wonders in annoyance where Heure goes. Sougo found him beside a river. Heure asks why Sougo accepts them in his house when they're enemies, and wonders if that is his kingly quality. Sougo only answers that the more are the merrier. When they're about to come home, they're alerted that Ora is suddenly missing. Heure then departs because he's worried about her. Heure arrives in the scene of Another Drive's rampage and instantly attacked, but saved by Faiz Phone-wielding Tsukuyomi. Then Minato, who is looking for Tsukuyomi, arrives. Minato wants to fight but first he needs to gather his courage. He produces an underwear, calling it underwear for tomorrow, and then using water around him, transforms into Aqua. Aqua lay down the beating on Another Drive as Sougo and Geiz arrive to help. They transform into GrandZi-O and GeizRevive Shippu respectively, as Minato shocked at seeing Zi-O with a very different state than he knows. He left the Another Rider to the two of them as he take Tsukuyomi away for a talk. Minato undoes his transformation and calls Tsukuyomi by her real name: Alpina. He then explain that Geiz's and Tsukuyomi's presence are responsible in the rise of Sougo as the demon king. Tsukuyomi tries to argue that they both are making sure that Sougo won't become Oma Zi-O, but Minato says that very intention ensures that Sougo will become Oma Zi-O. Back in the battle, Another Drive fought savagely and troubling both riders with his Heavy Acceleration. Heure helps them with time stop, and they finally defeat the Another Rider. But, in the midst of explosion, Ora stands?! As they watch in confusion, Swartz arrives. He transforms into Another Decade, and with his dimension wall, transport Sougo and Geiz to an unknown place. Swartz states that this is his world, and summons Kamen Riders G4, Rey, Dark Ghost and Fuma to do his bidding. Swartz blasts Sougo and Geiz, then sics the evil Riders to fight them... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * & : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Reporter: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Aqua: *Another Decade: *Another Drive: *Kamen Rider G4: *Kamen Rider Rey: *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: *Kamen Rider Fuma: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **''N/A'' *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Handle-Ken GZ with Handle-Ken.png|GrandZi-O wielding Handle-Ken Anotherwatches *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Another Decade:'https://www.instagram.com/p/B0F9aEeBDYd/ **G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost Dark Damashii, Rey Four Movie Riders summoned.png|G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost and Rey being summoned Errors *In the closing screen, the Another Decade Watch is mirrored. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Another Decade **Ridewatches: GrandZi-O, GeizRevive (Shippu) **Anotherwatches: Decade *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *As part of Zi-O's movie tribute arc, this episode tributes: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (major) **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' (minor) *This episode and the next episode's title begin with the returning Rider's name. *This episode is similar to some episodes from Kamen Rider Decade, possibly because of the appearance of Another Decade. **''Wanted: Diend: For being a tribute to a movie rather than the complete series. **The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy: For exactly preceding the plot of the series' movie. **The World of Kuuga'' & Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva: For having a villain summoning rogue Riders through Dimensional Walls. *Aqua is the first "Future Rider" to appear in the series not with a Mirai Driver, due to him being from a different timeline from the previous shown in-show Future Riders *Another Drive & Another Decade make their first appearance following their foreshadowed cameo in Episode 41-43 as statues outside Hiryu Kakogawa's castle. With their appearances, all Another Riders based on the 20 Heisei Riders are accounted for. *Aqua's transformation sequence, that included lights being emitted by the Aqua Driver is a clear homage to transformations of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3. *It is revealed in this episode that Michal uses a Time Mazine to time-travel. While the Time Mazine is a concept that was only introduced in Zi-O, it can be assumed that he did use such machine during the events of Movie War Mega Max. *Michal staring at his underwear and claiming it to be "tomorrow's underwear" is a referring to the words Eiji gave to him for courage during Movie War Mega Max. **When Michal pulls out the underwear, an instrumental of Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo can be heard. When he puts them away, a medal sound can be heard. *It is implied that Michal Minato might be a Singularity Point as he still remember his encounter with Eiji Hino despite history of Kamen Rider OOO is altered as of Episode 10 of Kamen Rider Zi-O. **Although this could be the result of space-time distortion as mentioned by Tsukasa Kadoya. *GeizRevive Shippu able to be affected by Another Drive's Heavy Acceleration which usually happens in Kamen Rider Drive's series because Roidmude's ability only can be faced by Core Driviar as it is heavily revealed that even light can be slowed by Roidmude's Slowdown ability. *When Sougo recognized Kazuma, a flashback of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER was used where Sougo walks home with Kazuma, despite the film being non-canon to the TV series. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：アクアのよびごえ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：アクアのよびごえ References ru:2019: Зов Аквы Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode